


Truth Or Dare?

by cemxteryeyes



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer of Like, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MCR and FOB boys play a game of Truth or Dare but it might turn out to be more than Mikey expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare?

1/1  
"Pete, truth or dare?"  
It was after a show in early July. The tech guys were packing up the equipment from the day and estimated that they would be leaving in an hour so the guys had decided to play truth or dare to pass the time. Mikey was still covered in sweat and half in his stage clothes as was the rest of his band. The nine of them were crowded into the Fall Out Boy tour bus, with Patrick sitting in the arm chair, Joe, Ray, Gerard and Frank sitting scattered on the floor, and Bob, Andy, Pete and Mikey on the couch. It was a pretty tight fit considering the couch was barely big enough for three people much less two big drummer guys and two tiny bassists so Mikey was practically sitting in Pete's lap.  
Everyone looked from Bob to Pete to see what his response would be. "Um... dare" Pete answered a cocky smirk upon his face. Bob bit his lip and stared at Pete for a minute trying to think of a good dare. His eyes flickered over to Mikey for a second and fuck Mikey knew this was going to involve him. "I dare you," Bob said slowly trying to be dramatic "To kiss Mikey, on the lips, for at least five seconds" Mikey felt his cheeks go warm and he would have protested except Gerard beat him to it. "Really Bob?!" Bob laughed and leaned forward in his spot. "I'm not saying you have to watch, you can look away if it bothers you" Gerard rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Frank who wasn't really paying attention and was investing his attention to something on the laptop.  
Mikey blinked furiously, his cheeks still bright red. Bob was an asshole. This whole dare really shouldn't be making him so embarrassed. After all, him and Pete were just friends. They met at the beginning of Warped Tour and had been inseparable ever since. In the maybe three weeks they had known each other they were about as close as Mikey was with his brother. There was nothing going on between them. Just friends.  
Mikey felt Pete shift under him and he looked at the older man questioningly. Pete looked totally unfazed, of course, and he was smiling at Mikey like he was excited to do this and like how? Pete placed one of his hands on Mikey's cheek and the other on his hip. "P-Pete?" Mikey whispered. He felt uncomfortable with so many people watching them. "You can trust me" Pete mouthed back at him. Mikey hesitated for a second before nodding and then Pete was pulling him closer, and pressing their lips together.  
Mikey immediately shut his eyes, only because it felt right. But, damn, Pete was a really good kisser and suddenly it felt like they were they were the only ones in the room. Mikey was feeling slightly light headed and all mushy on the inside and he felt Pete's tongue poking at his lips when suddenly someone cleared their throat and Mikey pulled away so fast he almost got whiplash. Everyone was staring at him and Pete with these huge surprised eyes and Mikey's face got all hot. He was blushing again for sure. Mikey let go of Pete's shirt, that he didn't even know he was gripping what the fuck, and shifted away as much as he could. Pete just chuckled and layed his arm across Mikey's shoulders. "Toro, truth or dare?"  
XXXXXXX  
It was two in the morning and Mikey was lying in his bunk, thinking about Pete and his fucking lips. He wasn't expecting to like the kiss as much as he did. He hadn't really experimented much with his sexuality so he couldn't really say he wasn't gay but god dammit, this was Pete. He couldn't like Pete, like it wasn't really allowed. After Warped, My Chem was going to some other country that Mikey couldn't even remember at the moment and they just wouldn't have any time to be in a relationship.  
Mikey sighed and rolled over in his bunk for the tenth time that night. Maybe it was just the lack of romance in his life that got him feeling the way he did when Pete kissed him. Yeah, he was probably just over reacting. He was just making the decision to go to sleep, when he felt the familiar rumble of the bus moving, slow down to a stop, and with a groan rolled out of his bunk to see what was going on.  
As it turned out they had stopped for gas. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Mikey popped open the door of the bus and stepped outside in the hot summer night, figuring he could get a quick smoke out of their break. He was greeted however with the sight of another tour bus, that Mikey was way too familiar with. He could see the light of the common area on through the window and he was knocking on the door faster then the speed of light.  
Pete answered, as expected, and waved Mikey inside. They both plopped down on the couch, their legs tangling together. "What're you doing up so late?" Pete asked after a minute. Mikey shrugged "Couldn't sleep" "Me either" Mikey rolled his eyes at that knowing that Pete almost never slept when he was on tour, at least not at night. The two settled into a comfortable silence, Pete picked up a notebook and pencil from the window sill above their heads and started mouthing the words written and occasionally adding more or erasing some and replacing them with others. He was writing songs. Mikey watched him, the way his forehead wrinkled up whenever he didn't like something, or the small smile that formed when he did. The way his lips moved when he mouthed the words.  
Lips. Fuck. Mikey quickly looked away. "You okay, Mikes?" Pete immediately asked. Of course. "'M fine" he mumbled shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Pete sighed and set his notebook back up on the window sill. "Okay, look, the fact that you're up this late and physically coming to me in the middle of the night means that something is seriously wrong." Pete claimed his voice quiet and concerned "What's up?"  
"Why didn't it bother you when Bob made you kiss me?" Mikey didn't even know where the random burst of confidence came from, or the question. He hadn't really thought about it, but yeah, the whole thing didn't really seem to bother Pete. In fact he kind of looked like he wanted to do it. "Is that what it is?" Pete asked grinning. Mikey only barely noticed the bus start moving again and now he was stuck there. Great. He nodded and Pete chuckled. "I like kissing cute guys. So what?" Mikey's eyes widened and he yet again felt himself blushing. "You... you think I'm cute?" Pete chuckled again "No shit" he claimed, moving so he was leaning into Mikey's bony side.  
After a moment, Pete looked up at Mikey again, suddenly looking concerned again. "Did it bother you?" Mikey contemplated this for a minute. "No. It really didn't" he whispered before slowly leaning down and ghosting his lips against Pete's. Whoa, where the fuck was all this confidence coming from? The second Pete realized what was Mikey was doing, he brought his hand up to the back of the younger bassist's neck and pulled him closer so they were actually kissing. Once again, within seconds, Pete's tongue was pressing into the part of Mikey's lips and he opened up, letting the older in. Pete's tongue explored the inside of his mouth and Mikey made little noises of appreciation, because fuck, Pete was a really good kisser. Mikey let himself get lost in the kiss. He was feeling like he was the first time, light headed and mushy and he found his arms wrapped around Pete's waist and since when was Pete on top of him?  
Eventually the two pulled away from each other, in need of air. Mikey was exhausted and knew that at this point that he'd be asleep for most of the next day. "Fuck we need to do that more often." Pete said in a hushed voice, slowly climbing off of Mikey and settling behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger bassist's hips. Mikey smirked even though he knew Pete wouldn't see it, before letting out a small yawn. He heard Pete giggle behind him before his lips were pressed against the back of Mikey's neck. "Get some sleep Mikeyway" Pete whispered and Mikey felt his eyelids drooping before slipping closed as he fell into ad easy sleep.


End file.
